A Hogwarts Cinderella Story, a different way
by sassygirl93
Summary: What if hogwarts had its own share of fairy tales. Lily, the shy girls, pulls a cinderella on James and leaves a mask behind. will james find her or is happily ever after a dud?
1. Lily's story

A Hogwarts Cinderella Story

Lily's story

Lily Evans was a shy and pretty sixth year. True, she seemed like a know-it –all, but there's more to Lily than meets the eye. Lily has Red silky, auburn hair, her pale skin responding quite well to her deep green emerald eyes. She is very pretty but her shyness has overcome her beauty. She never speaks much but she is well-known in the school, not much well-known but quite a number know her.

Lily has two superb friends that never leave her side. Rosamia Macintosh and Shantel Jones. Rosamia had wide golly blue eyes, she had blonde curly hair with pink streaks that reached her mid-back and has a skin color like Lily's, and she is very nice and friendly and stands up for her friends no matter what. Shantel on the other hand has light brown hair that reaches her shoulders; she had mocha skin that shows the oblong shape of her black ebony eyes, Shantel would do her best to keep her grades up, since her poor family was counting on her

Of course, there were people who Lily loathed. There was Dora Alanford, The most popular girl at Hogwarts. To the three friends, she was as ice queen. Dora had glossy blonde hair that reached her lower shoulders. Her ice blue eyes and her white porcelain skin gave off her personality. She was rich, snobby and beautiful (at least, according to her)

Another one Lily hated was Mirage Lendor. Next to Dora, she was the second most popular girl at Hogwarts. She had Dark brown hair that reached her lower neck. Her dark skin showing perfectly her snooty looking green slit-like eyes. She was snobby but not as much as Dora. Dora would really go to the ends of the earth to prove she is perky perfect.

Lily didn't hate Terra Amethyst as much as she loathed Dora and Mirage. True, Terra was one of Dora's cronies but she wasn't snobby unless you annoy her. Yes, she is popular but not as much as Dora and Mirage. She was friendly but not when Dora was around because Dora is a threat to mankind. She was fairly wealthy. She had very long black hair that reached her upper thighs. People always wondered why she never cut them. And her friendly looking brown eyes looked inviting.

A day in Lily's life is a simple one. She would wake up at 6:00 am with her best friends, (although Rosamia seemed to get up at least 3 minutes later that them), Go down the staircases towards the great hall and sometimes, encounter the popular girls (they ignored each other mostly), Namely Dora, Mirage and Terra.

Lily was a very normal girl; despite that she never talked much, Dora had started calling her the nerd-it-all. A lot of Hufflepuffs are on Lily's side although they never seemed to show it when Dora was around, the Hufflepuffs were extremely nice to Lily and even Amos Diggory said that Dora was just jealous of Lily's looks.

Dora absolutely thought she was the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts. How wrong she was. She didn't know that behind her back, people were talking about her and sometimes, people would butt Lily in.

That made Dora extremely nastier to Lily than her two other friends. She would tease her carrot-top, know-it-all and nerdy. Dora was always outraged with Lily because she never seemed to care about the taunts.

Lily, if you ask the professors, is the best student they could ever have wished for. Lily, if you ask the Hufflepuffs, was very nice and pretty. Lily, if you ask the Ravenclaws, is very smart and should have been in their house. Lily, if you ask the Slytherins, is a pathetic mud blood slash know-it-all. Lily, if you ask the Gryffindors, is a hardworking sophisticated girl. Lily, if you ask Dora and Mirage, is an unpopular freak and Know-it-all. Lily, if you ask Terra, is a nice girl. Lily, if you ask Rosamia and Shantel, was the best friend anyone could have

Many people have opinions about Lily. But to her and her best friends, Lily was also a real life Cinderella.


	2. James' story

James' story

If you don't know James Potter, you must be off your rocker. Everyone knows him.

James Potter has very untidy jet black hair. His warm hazel eyes not covered by his rimmed glasses and his white skin. James was very popular. No one didn't know him. He was very handsome and he was a Quidditch Star. James had his own fan club. The J.P.F.C. It composed of girls meeting and talking about him and having the honor of dating him. James didn't have a girlfriend. And oh, yeah, James was smart and he's an animagus stag

James was the leader of this troublemaking group, The Marauders. It composed of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. They were the most popular boys in school.

Sirius Black's face was believed to be carved by angels. He was very handsome. He had black elegant hair that reached his lower ears. Although he didn't have his own club, he still was handsome and when he dates, he dumps the girl next week. Sirius is an unregistered animagi by a form of a dog

Remus Lupin had a fair friendly face. He had sandy brown hair. He was very conscious about his studies and rarely goes out with anyone. Remus was another thing, a werewolf. Only his friends and Lily knew that. Lily had discovered since the third year.

James had noticed Lily once in a while but shrugged it off. His best friend, Remus Lupin had a crush on one of her best friends, Rosamia Macintosh

Dora Macintosh was obsessed with James. He was always trying to get him to like her. James didn't like her because he notices her snobbish personality.

Of course, there were people who James despised. They were Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Herbert Parkinson, Sam Nott, Bellatrix Black, Narcissa Black, Regulus Black, Christian Avery, Devon Crabbe, Ed Goyle and Rodolphus Lestrange. Mainly, the Slytherins

His main target for pranks has always been Severus. He had slimy, oily greasy hair and dead looking pale skin. He was clearly very unpopular.

The only serious thing about the Marauders was their deep and undying friendship for each other. Think about it. When most people find out their friend is a werewolf, they would have deserted him. But when it was James, Sirius and Remus, it wasn't that. James and Sirius devised a way to be with their friend during his transformations. To be animagus. A werewolf is no harm to Animals so every full moon; they accompany Remus to the shrieking shack invisibly because Madame Pomfrey escorted him also. Remus felt guilty because Dumbledore has accepted him to Hogwarts despite his condition and his 2 friends were illegally unregistered Animagi.

James had a perfect life. Despite all the detentions and taking off house points because of the pranks. James' life could do no wrong; he never had main problems in life. Until he met Miss Cinderella


	3. The Announcement

The Announcement

It was almost sundown at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry. Lily Evans and her best friends, Rosamia Macintosh and Shantel Jones were on their way to dinner. As you can see, it was 2 days before Halloween. Anyway, the time was 6:30 pm and the girls had just eaten a whole box of Every Flavored Beans

"Yuck, I just ate Sprouts" Rosamia complained

"Oh, really, try eating a booger-flavored one" Lily mocked

"So far, I had great flavors except grass" Bragged Shantel

"Yahoo for you" Rosamia bored-ly said as they entered the great hall

They stopped talking

-----------------------------------000------------------------

Meanwhile, Remus Lupin was staring intently over at Rosamia. But James Potter and Sirius Black had had enough. They were already seated at Gryffindor table

"Oh for heaven's sake, Remy, just go talk to her" James impatiently said

"I cant, as you can see, she's with her friends" Remus retorted

"Excuses, excuses, they are so lame" Sirius snapped

"It's not that easy for me as it is for you" Remus replied, scowling

"Oh yeah, we totally forgot we're more handsome than you" James stylishly said

"Oh shut up" Remus hushed

--------------------------------000-------------------------------

"Look at that Christmas tree, pathetic" Dora Alanford said to her friend, Mirage Lendor, while looking at Lily across Gryffindor Table

"Yeah, she kinda is, I mean, Look at her, her face is so smarmy" Mirage said, raising her eyebrows in disgust

"You know, she is very pretty" Terra Amethyst reasoned out

"Oh shut up, who is more pretty, me or carrot-top" Dora challenged

"You of course" Terra forcefully stammered

But Dora wasn't at all listening. Her gaze dropped at James

"Isn't he a dream" Dora dreamily said

"Dora, crushing on the hottest guy in school is so down below, I mean, it's so predictable, oh, you know what I mean" Mirage said

"So what, I know were perfect for each other" Dora snarled

-----------------------------000----------------------------------------

At exactly 7:00 pm, everyone was down for dinner because the teachers didn't approve of lateness

Magically, food appeared and the students started eating

"Hey Lily, pass the gravy" Shantel asked. Lily grabbed the gravy boat and handed it to Shantel and Shantel greedily poured a generous amount to her potatoes.

Lily and Rosamia were watching Shantel because it wasn't normal of her to each this much

"Um, Shantel, is there something wrong" Rosamia started

"No, there isn't anything wrong" Shantel flatly asked

"Are you sure" Lily said, her eyes full of concern

"Yes" Shantel impatiently said

"Okay then" Rosamia said. She reached out to grab a chicken. But in the same time, Remus knocked down his water goblet, causing to spill a bit of water down Rosamia's robes

"Oh no" Lily and Shantel said

--------------------------------000-----------------------------

"Wow, I guess Remy does know how to get his crush's attention" James mocked, causing Sirius to stifle laughs

"Oh my gosh" Remus gasped

'Oh damn it" Rosamia frowned at Remus

"Um, sorry, R-Rosamia" Remus said, his nostrils flaring

-----------------------------000---------------------------------

"Oh, what did you do, Lupin" Rosamia outrageously asked

"Oh my, s-sorry" Remus stuttered. Meanwhile, Sirius and James were stifling their hard laughter

"Forget it, Rosamia, here" Lily sympathetically said, performing a tricky drying charm

"Those boys can get on my nerves" Shantel scowled

"I know, dead clumsy" Rosamia whispered

"Urgh, can you forget them" Lily said in a begging tone

"Right" Rosamia and Shantel said in Unison

------------------------------000---------------------------------

"Oh my gosh, Dora, did you just see that, Remus accidentally knocked his water goblet over and it plopped on Rosamia" Terra frantically said

"Oh, I guess my half sister is getting in a _wet _situation" Dora said in a mock affectionate tone

"Half sister" Mirage shockingly said **(a/n an answer to unknown path's review)**

"Yes, dufus, our parents had us, got divorced and re-married, duh" Dora said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

-------------------------------------000------------------------------

"Look at those snobs" Lily scowled at Dora and Mirage

"Yeah, it's a real shame I'd call her my half-sister" Rosamia sneered

"Your related, Yucky" Shantel shuddered

"Oh come on, I told you since we were 2nd year when you noticed I streaked my hair" Rosamia nodded

"Oh yeah, your parents got a divorce, that's why you streaked it, coz you look alike, well, almost" Lily clarified

"Oh yeah, but still creepy" Shantel agreed. She took a bit bite of steak while scowling at Mirage

Shantel, who was really hungry (or just wanted to wipe off the grass flavored bean) piled on some more food, mainly potatoes and steak (**a/n potatoes and steak do taste great together) **and just forgot about Dora and Rosamia's relationship

Just then, the main course food disappeared to be replaced by desserts.

This was what Lily had been waiting for, coz just this morning; she woke up with a sweet tooth. Lily grabbed Treacle Tart, apple pie and strawberry and peanut butter ice cream.

Rosamia didn't have great taste for sweets. She liked salty foods **(a/n like me)** and there fore didn't eat much.

Shantel took the ice cream and started wolfing it down like a maniac

--------------------------------------000------------------------------------

"Hey Moony, look, Rosamia's not eating much, she's too thin already" James quietly whispered to Remus

"Yeah, so" Remus said, very confused

"Tell her to eat" James replied

But it wasn't Remus who replied back, it was Sirius, shouting

"Hey Rosamia" Sirius called

"What" Rosamia called back

"Remus says you need to eat, you're too thin to be on diet" Sirius called back

"You idiot" Remus said

"Wow" Lily and Shantel said in unison as Rosamia buried her head in her arms, red as a tomato

--------------------------------------000--------------------------------------

"Oh my gosh, did you hear what Sirius just said" Mirage frantically said

"Yes, I think everyone in Gryffindor did" Dora stated

"So embarrassing" Terra sympathetically said

"Oh my, look at her, she's not appreciating a Marauder's comment, why, I would be honored to do it" Dora said, shaking her head

--------------------------------------000-----------------------------------

Suddenly, the desserts disappeared. This also meant for the students to shut up and prepare for Dumbledore's speech. Right on cue, Professor Dumbledore stood up

"Students, now you all know Halloween is approaching the day after tomorrow, am I correct" Dumbledore said, his eyed twinkling with excitement

Some people muttered yes

"Now, instead of the usual stuffing of candy, we will have a ball" Dumbledore announced

"WHAT" Sirius and James said together. They had been known to steal candy from younger students. Although Sirius was always the one with the Sugar High Agenda

"Yes, a ball, but there will be candy, anyway, the ball is to promote house unity, so when going to the ball, you must have a mask or something to cover your identity. No dates will be brought; however, you must find a random dance partner because you don't know who this is and who that is. At midnight, it will be the unmasking; you will remove your mask in front of your partner or new found friend and therefore, promote house unity" Dumbledore slowly explained. Sirius' face went smiles

"But sir, how will be buy our costumes on such short notice" Narcissa Black frantically asked

"Tomorrow will be changed into a Hogsmeade Sunday" Dumbledore answered. Narcissa took a deep breath

"What's the age limit" Someone from Hufflepuff shouted

"No more than third years and above" Dumbledore said back

Some of the first and second years scowled at him

"Sir how long will the ball last" Amos Diggory said

"Five hours, starting 7 o clock in the evening till midnight" Dumbledore finalized

"Only five hours, boo" Someone from Ravenclaw protested

"Two points from Ravenclaw, Lovegood" Professor McGonagall barked

**(a/n Luna's father) **

"Now, if there aren't anymore Questions, lets go to bed, chop chop" Dumbledore cheered as the students exited the room

**(Review please) **


	4. Hogsmeade Day

Hogsmeade Day

Dumbledore had scheduled the whole day as a Hogsmeade day. So that meant all the students third years and above had a whole day holiday

Lily Evans and her best friends Rosamia Macintosh and Shantel Jones woke up early. Hogsmeade day would start at 8 am.

"Come on, Rosamia, hurry up, I want to get to Hogsmeade as soon as possible" Lily screamed

"I can't understand why you girls are so bummed about that ball, I mean, I would jus have a dress, mask and lip gloss, and so far, I'm not dancing with anyone" Shantel boldly said as Rosamia joined them

"What? You have to dance, I mean, what if you meet the man of your dreams there" Rosamia said, outraged

"Oh please, those things are so old fashioned and a little more romantic than what I'm used to" Shantel stubbornly said

"Hey, I happen to like romance old fashioned style" Lily defensively said.

They arrived at the Great Hall to see that most students, namely those who would attend the ball, were up early

"Wow, all girls are so bummed about the ball, but still, I'm not dancing"  
Shantel said. But it wasn't her friends who answered

"Like, who in the right mind is going to dance with you" Dora Alanford sneered. Her friend, Mirage Lendor, giggled. Her other friend, Terra Amethyst just grinned and shot a sympathetic smile towards Shantel

"I even think she won't have money to buy clothes appropriate for the ball" Mirage added

"I swear when the day comes I will tear that girl to pieces" Lily declared to her friends

"Butt it off, Lily, I don't care" Shantel muttered

"You can't just let her insult you like that" Rosamia outrageously said

"I don't know, she's kind of right, I only have 37 to spend for outfit" Shantel muttered

"That's enough, if we buy it at Mallory's store, they have the best clothes" Lily announced

"Yeah, you saw that green shirt of mine, I bought it there, and Terra said it must have cost 75 Galleons, but it only cost 35, mind you" Rosamia nodded

"Your right, they have the best discount dresses, some are so old they might belong to Merlin's wife" Shantel said, getting cheerful

"Um, Shantel, Merlin didn't have a wife, I think" Lily said

"Whatever" They both said

--------------------------------000----------------------------

"Okay, today's a Hogsmeade day and I'm asking Rosamia to go with me for Butterbeer" Remus Lupin whispered

"No you're not; I heard she's spending the whole day with her best friend" Sirius pointed out

"Oh, Sirius, it would have been fun to see him turned down" James whimpered

"Do you guys enjoy watching your friend being hurt" Remus questioned

"Maybe" They both said

----------------------------------000-----------------------------

"Wow, Dora, that was harsh, the way you said it to Shantel" Terra commented

"Oh, that was a compliment" Dora sneered

"Whatever, anyway, where are we shopping for our clothes" Mirage changed the subject

"The one and only, Moszche" Dora said in a posh voice

Moszche was the most expensive clothing store. The manager was very snooty and posh. She's only friendly to you if you look high-class

"Oh, that posh snooty store" Terra said, disappointed

"Why, did you think we'd go to a scum store like a thrift shop" Dora said

"You know, Shantel got her green shirt, you know, the cute one, in a thrift shop" Terra said

"Oh really, I thought she got it out of charity" Mirage scowled

"You really should stop being mean to her, I mean, her family's one of the prominent pureblood families" Terra pointed out

"Blood Traitors" Dora and Mirage said in unison

"So, they're pure" Terra reasoned

"As if, I wouldn't touch a blood traitor" Mirage snobbishly said

-----------------------------------000-----------------------------

"So is it decided, were gonna shop at Mallory's" Rosamia eagerly asked

"For the last time, Rosamia, yes" Lily and Shantel both impatiently said in unison

"Just checking" Rosamia apologetically said

"Well, the checking is getting annoying" Shantel irritably said

"I'm siding with Shantel on this one, sorry, Rosamia" Lily replied

"Fine, whatever, lets just finish breakfast and we can have a shopping spree" Rosamia excitedly said.

Lily and Shantel giggled. Unfortunately, Dora was sitting beside Shantel. Shantel piled lots of food down her plate and Dora noticed

"I can't blame her for eating much, I mean, there must be nothing like this at her home" Dora snootily said to her friends, loud enough to be heard by half the Gryffindor table

"Don't you thinks that's kind of harsh, Dora" Terra reasoned

"Since when did she become not harsh" Lily whispered to her friends, who nodded in agreement

----------------------------------------000--------------------------

The Marauders meanwhile, were discussing the most gruesome costumes. Although, they didn't exactly plan on wearing them.

"How about Frankenstein and a troll mixed" James suggested

"I think Frankenstein is a troll, James" Remus said but James ignored it

"How about a slimy gnome" Sirius grinned

"You're making me lose my appetite" Remus groaned. James and Sirius laughed and resorted to shooting spitballs at Slytherins

"I'm friends with total idiots" Remus shook his head

----------------------------------------000----------------------------

"Um, Mirage, you might want to look at Remus" Dora said. Both of her friends turned their heads into the direction of Remus Lupin who was staring dreamily at Rosamia

"Why that insolent little fool" Mirage cried. Mirage had secretly liked Remus but didn't show it.

"Why, what's happening" Terra carelessly asked

"Remus Lupin, _my _Remus Lupin is crushing on Dora's insolent half sister" Mirage pathetically cried

"So what, he's not your boy friend" Terra said, her eyebrows crooking

"But, but, I like him, and I'm going to make Rosamia's life hell" Mirage determinedly said

-------------------------------------------000--------------------------

An hour later, the village of Hogsmeade was pouring with Hogwarts students third years and above

"Look at Mozsche, it's like it's barely breathable in there" Shantel shockingly said, pointing to the most posh, expensive and snooty store that was filled with people"

"I know, hey, there's Mallory's" Lily said, pointing to Mallory's Shop, which was barely occupied. The girls ran in the store

"Wow, these dresses are so nice" Rosamia complimented when they were at the fancy dress section.

"Aren't we supposed to be looking for costumes" Lily pointed out

But another voice replied

"That's because my dresses can be made in to costumes, these are the _fancy _clothes"

They turned around to see a girl dressed in black attendant's robes smiling

"I'm Mallory, and sorry but I overheard your conversations" The girl said

"Oh that's fine, could you help me find a dress that makes me, well, me" Rosamia excitedly said

"Oh sure, come over here" Mallory said, leading her to a corner of the shop

"Well, I guess we have to find ours ourselves" Shantel shrugged and they started to look at the racks

Lily looked from rack to rack until a simple dress caught her eye. Normal people wouldn't see the dress, for it was very well hidden. It was a red dress, it reached her ankles, it had spaghetti straps and it was very beautiful.

Right on cue, Mallory saw Lily take the dress.

"Oh, good work Miss, that belonged to Lady Gryffindor, the owner of this shop is has Lady Gryffindor as an ancestor, the owner said that the finder of this dress shall have a fairy tale life from the moment she wears it, it comes with an eye mask and only the finder may wear it, or else the eye mask wont fit, it will be either lose or tight" Mallory excitedly said. After that, she scurried behind the counter.

"Wow, I'm going to fit this" Lily told Shantel and she went inside the dressing room.

After 2 minutes, she went out looking like a goddess. It fit her like _magic_.

"Oh my, Lily, you look amazing" Shantel described.

Suddenly, Rosamia went out of the other dressing room wearing a pink dress to match her streaks and a white eye mask made of cloth to match her blonde-ness. She looked like a princess

"Wow Lily, you have to buy it" Rosamia urged. She went back in the dressing room to change

"Yeah, I will" Lily said as she went behind the dressing room door to change,

Meanwhile, Shantel had found the perfect dress for her. It was a large green gown like the ones used by countesses in the middle ages. It had ruffles and it emphasized body curve. She also found a perfect mask, a green eye mask with feathers sticking out

Then, when the trio already fit their clothes, they went to the counter.

"Oh Miss, here is the mask" Mallory said to Lily and she handed her a scarlet eye mask with real rubies and other red jewels.

When they paid (Shantel's set cost 20 galleons, Rosamia's set cost 30 galleons and Lily's set cost 35 galleons) Mallory gave showed them matching hair clips

"Wear this with your costume, trust me" Mallory said as she handed them the clips, free of charge.

---------------------------------000-----------------------------

The Marauders were at Costumes r' us purchasing their costumes

"Look at this one, I'm taking it" Sirius said, holding up a Zorro costume (complete with a mask, duh, coz Zorro had a mask)

"Zorro, Sirius" Remus questioningly asked

"Yes, and what is that costume, a musketeer" Sirius said, pointing at Remus' costume (Again, with a mask and hat)

"Yes" Remus flatly said

"Hey, I'm taking this" James rang, holding up a middle ages Prince costume with a mask, cape and play sword

"Wow James" They both said. They purchased their costumes and headed to Honeydukes

For some sweets

-----------------------------000-----------------------------------

"So, Dora, what do you want to be" Terra said once they were at Mozsche

"A sexytary" Dora simply replied

"Don't you mean. Secretary" Mirage asked

"No, I meant a _sexy _tary" Dora clarified

"Oh" Both replied

They started looking for costumes. Until Dora screamed

"What is it" Terra asked

"That" Dora said, pointing to a black business woman dress that was until her upper knee. It had a slit at the top to reveal cleavage

"Wow, that's so _revealing" _Mirage commented

"So what, I like it, what have you got" Dora sneered

"This" They both said. Terra held up a long Healer's dress and Mirage held up a Catwoman costume (again, has a mask coz catwoman's costume had one)

"Very good, come on, Terra, let's go buy our masks. Dora said.

They purchased their dresses. Terra's costume had a nurse hat with it and her eye mask was flowery blue. Dora's mask was black and it changed to color violet every 5 seconds

------------------------------000----------------------------------

**Did you like it, 5 pages on Microsoft word. Review and review!**


	5. Getting ready is a Long Thing to do

Getting Ready is a Long Time

At last, it was October 31st, Halloween. Sadly, no decorations were put up yet unlike last year's Halloween; the teachers wanted the students to wait till the ball to see the decorations.

Lily Evans woke up excitedly on Halloween morning. She looked at her shopping parcel (which she hadn't unloaded yet) containing her dress and mask which she was overexcited to wear tonight

She trudged down lazily to Rosamia Macintosh's bed and shook her

"Wake up, Rosamia, its Halloween" Lily excitedly said as she shook her best friend

"Whassamatter" Rosamia groggily said, yawning

"Oh, I'll go wake up Shantel first" Lily impatiently said, referring to her other best friend, Shantel Jones

Lily quickly woke up Shantel who responded actively. Meanwhile, Rosamia woke up. The three got dressed so slowly that people might have wondered if they were sloths who were transformed

"Let's go down, Oh I can't wait for tonight" Lily squealed

"I can, I'm not a real fan of dances and prince charming, yuck" Shantel shuddered

"I can't understand Mallory's words for Lily's dress though, a fairy Tale life" Rosamia said in a wondering voice

"I know, and the mask is so _impossible. _Almost like it was from a fairy tale

They descended down the common room to find girls comparing outfits and criticizing others

"Periwinkle looks great on you Melanie" They heard Alice McKinnon say to her friend, Melanie Frets, as they passed by

"Oh my, girls have gone crazy for the ball" Shantel shockingly said

"Yeah, I'm not _that _excited either" Rosamia said. They both rounded on Lily

"Oh, I am excited, but not in that way, look at Annie Lippy" Lily said, pointing to a chubby sixth year who was practicing how to dance, causing boys to laugh

-----------------------------------000---------------------------

"Oh man, is it morning already" James yawned, having just woke up

"Beats me, I wonder what that noise is all about" Frank Longbottom said

"As I guessed, girls squealing" Sirius said, ascending up the stairs

"I wonder why the ball is so important to them" Remus shrugged

"Yes, I can totally wait, I don't like balls that much" James agreed.

------------------------------------000---------------------------

Over by the common room, Dora was bragging loudly about her _expensive _dress

"Look at it, Mirage, isn't it wonderful" Dora said, holding it up for all to see

The dress was very sexy, it was a black dress, long sleeved, showed lots of cleavage and it reached her upper knees

"It is wonderful, Dora" Some girls who had heard her brag looked at her costume, indeed, it was very jealousing

"Um, Dora, you should put your costume back in case it gets dirty" Terra suggested

"Are you just jealous, Terra, because my costume is much more posh than yours" Dora sneered back.

Yes, even to her friends, Dora is pretty mean

--------------------------------------000-----------------------------

"Look at that girl, she thinks she's every thing" Rosamia scowled

"You know what, I think that with Lily and her dress, Lily would be a million times prettier than her" Shantel said

(Lily had gone ahead of them)

"Okay, lets have a bet, 3 sickles if Lily is the eye of the ball tonight" Rosamia said

"Okay, 3 sickles, but hey, I also agree Lily would be the best girl in the ball" Shantel whimpered

"Well we can't have a bet if we are on the same side" Rosamia indignantly said

"Forget about the bet, let's just bet over the boys who would go wan wan over her or ask her to dance first" Shantel suggested

"Okay, I bet Amos Diggory will do it" Rosamia said

"I bet on ….James Potter" Shantel mysteriously said

Before Rosamia could comment, Lily went back to walk with her friends

"So what's the talk about" Lily asked

The two exchanged mischievous grins

"Nothing, we were just deciding" Rosamia shrugged

----------------------------000------------------------------

"Okay guys, who are you hoping to dance with tonight" Sirius mischievously asked

"I don't know, really, hones" James said and Sirius just shrugged. It was obvious the question was for Remus; then again, he knew the answer

"Rosamia" Remus dreamily said.

James and Sirius chuckled

"Hey, you asked that on purpose, to embarrass me" Remus cried indignantly

"Maybe" Sirius said, stifling the urge to laugh

"Oh lets go have some breakfast" James groggily said.

They made their way to the Great Hall where they had breakfast.

-------------------------------000-------------------------------

"So what do we do after breakfast" Rosamia yawned

"Well, its already 10:30, we woke up late, so after lunch, we play some indoor games or anything indoors and maybe by 4 pm we press our dresses and at 5 we get ready" Lily professionally said as if it was a schedule

"Whatever" Shantel replied

After a long sustaining breakfast, the girls went in the common room to enjoy the free time. The teachers said no classes because who could concentrate?

Rosamia went out for a while to go to the bathroom. When she got back, her face was full of excitement

"Guess what I just overheard" Rosamia said

"What" They both said in unison

"I heard Dedalus Diggle tell Arabella Figg that Dumbledore had booked the Weird Sisters tonight" She squealed **(a/n sorry but that's the only wizard band I know) **

The Weird Sisters were a rock legend in the England Wizarding World

"What, that is so great, wait, isn't Dedalus that weird little guy who was Bertha Jorkins' partner in gossip most of the time" Shantel pointed out

"Oh yeah, well, Lets just hope for the best" Lily said **(a/n okay, I think this is the last chapter I'm using -------000-------) **

At 4 pm, the girls quickly went to their dorms afraid that it would get crowded soon. They each took long hot showers and dressed in their cute dresses

When they were done, they looked at the large mirror at their dorm

"Wow, we look like we popped out of a fairy tale" Rosamia said, gazing down at her pink dress

"Fairy Tale… oh my, a fairy tale life" Lily said, causing her friends to jump

"What, oh my goodness, Lily, you still remember Mallory's words" Shantel said, brushing off dirt from her middle ages gown

"Oh, who could forget those" Rosamia indignantly said.

Then, each girl picked up a brush and started styling their hair

Lily's hair had curls that were her bangs and front hair and her back hair was silky straight that it would have taken a million people to look for a tangle.

Rosamia's hair was left with its own way but had taken very mush combing and was now perfect

Shantel's hair was done in a pretty perfect way. The clip that Mallory gave was very cool looking on her

All the girls' hair had the clips; they knew they would be matching.

They wore matching shoes that worked perfectly with their dresses

When they were done, they were images that were perfected. Lily was the most pretty of all. She looked like Lady Gryffindor herself

When they were done, it was still 6:30 so they started a quick chess game against each other

When the clock stroke 8, they knew they had to stop, even though part of their intuition still wanted another hour

"Oh my guys, what if I embarrass my self or something" Lily frantically said

"Come now Lily, you're the most un clumsy girl ever" Rosamia said encouragingly

"Yes, now whatever awaits us there, we will face it" Shantel said

Lily remembered Mallory's words and thought they were too romantic to be true

How wrong she was.

Her fairy tale life was beginning since _she wore the Lady Gryffindor Dress _

**So, I know its only four pages ( these notes are the fifth page) it still sounds so magical, right, okay, its Monday tomorrow so I wont be able to update it on the morning. Please like it and Review.**

**Just a quick preview of what's to happen**

**Terra will know who Madame Cinderella is but she wont tell her friends because she kind of cares about Lily now (Lily did something good to her) **

**Sirius will know who Madame Cinderella is but is quickly obliviated**

**Remus will dance with Rosamia and Rosamia likes him a _bit _**

**Lily goes back to Mallory's shop to ask about something, I think you know what, it's a bit puzzling**

**Shantel fights with Dora physically (I wont tell you who wins, SURPRISE) **

**All this won't happen in the next chapter but also for the other chapters**

**REVIEW Please**

**I'll update tomorrow**

**----From sassygirl93**


	6. Short Interlude

**Short Interlude**

**Okay, for those of you who say this is a copy of Greekchic's Miss Cinderella, you have it wrong. If you must know, I did it as a dare from a friend. She laid down all the details and how the story should go and the descriptions about Lily. If you want to report me, then fine, what ever! My friend's email is and you can email her about it. This is not a replica of Miss Cinderella. And I will have you know I have written a million Cinderella stories about different characters like Sabrina. **

**Lets have a vote. Who says I should discontinue the story because it is a copy (which it isn't) **

**Who says I should continue?**

**So for those of you smarmy people who think this is a replica, think again. I happen to respect Greekchic and her story. I just didn't know it was like this**

**Its my first time to write and I've seen many un happy things**

**I will write a sequel, you know, if you don't like it and its about Ginny and Harry. Cinderella style**

**-----sassygirl93**


	7. Another short interlude

**Another Short Interlude**

**Okay, I have decided to lay off all the big differences within Greekchic's Story and mine. And if you don't know, read the previous chapter to see that I did it as a dare!**

**Rosamia and Dora were twin sisters**

**Terra isn't as bad as Dora and Mirage**

**My dress for Lily belonged to Lady Gryffindor an had a package pack with a mask**

**James didn't have a girlfriend**

**Kellie( in Greekchic's story) is very mean while Dora is less meaner than her**

**Dora came as another costume**

**Lily was a bit popular**

**Lily's best friends were not sisters**

**In my story, Sirius would be the one to find out who Cinderella is ( even though he's memory got erased after) **

**Every one knows James and Sirius would steal candy, their trouble makers**

**Peter would pop in as an exchange student later in the story**

**I changed it from Miss Cinderella to Madame Cinderella**

**Mallory is Lady Gryffindor's spirit and she believed Lily was _the right one_**

**Snape appears often in the story**

**Remus is a bit crazy here**

**Remus had a crush on one of Lily's friends**

**Sugar High is a common condition, I researched about it **

**James had a teensy crush on Lily (sorry I didn't say in the introductions)**

**Dumbledore said the ball's main reason**

**Time travel involved (Harry-marauder's time) **

**So I will write another story, about James moving into Lily's neighborhood and Lily suddenly becoming a Muggle celebrity **

**Be sure to read it!**


	8. The girl in Red

The girl in Red

"Okay, guys are you ready, how is my hair" Lily Evans frantically asked

"Lily, relax, its going to be fine" Rosamia Macintosh assured her friend

"Lily, you can get through this night" Shantel Jones nodded

"You both are right, let's go" Lily said.

It was 7:00** (sorry I had a typo in the last chapter it said 8 pm)** in the evening and they knew it was time. The three best friends linked arms and went outside the room.

Most people already hurried in the ball out of excitement. So, when the girls exited, they only saw a few people trudging down the staircases

They saw Dora Alanford with her best friends Mirage Lendor and Terra Amethyst wearing expensive dresses. Terra, who had a gift of seeing through clothes, knew it was Lily. She gave her a cheery wave. Dora and Mirage looked puzzled at the three friends

"Um, are they new" Dora stupidly asked

"No, I think they aren't new" Mirage shook her head.

James Potter, meanwhile, had already eaten as much candy as his stomach could ever allow. He had danced with a million girls in his opinion. Although no one knew Prince Charming was James, you have to admit he looked devilishly handsome

Lily smoothed her clothes before she entered the Great Hall. When they sat down, Shantel stood up and went over the food table to stuff herself to Rosamia and Lily's laughter.

Lily stood up, not aware most of the boys were eyeing her with admiration and girls with extreme envy. Lily didn't care, she was very thirsty.

Lily was about 4 feet from the punch table when she bumped to a boy dressed as Prince Charming (ooooh)

Lily gave him a grin and said "Sorry" the boy gaped at her as if she was made of gold.

Lily couldn't help but ask "Are you okay"

The boy seemed to snap out of it and he shook his head which caused Lily a cute but small giggle, the giggle wasn't flirtatious, unlike all the other girls, the giggle was, well, just a laughing giggle.

**(A/n can we start calling Lily um, Red beauty)**

Red Beauty smiled at him and he suddenly stuttered out a few words

"Would you like to dance" Prince Charming said

"Why not, it beats bumping around" Lily joked

Prince Charming was impressed. He hasn't seen a girl act like this around him. It was like all the girls who were over him used high pitched voices or I don't know, Prince Charming was entranced by the girl

He took her hand gently and led her in the middle of the dance floor. Over by the tables, Red Beauty saw Mirage nudge Dora and her head nodded in their way. Red Beauty quickly looked away

"Who is that girl" Dora angrily whispered

"I don't know" Mirage said

Sensing the anger in her friends voice and afraid of what might happen to Lily if Dora knew, Terra decided to play along not knowing. After all, the question is not 'what would Dora do' it is 'how would Dora do it'

Red Beauty and Prince Charming danced the next song very gracefully. Red Beauty was very mysterious to James. She wasn't familiar for him

"What house are you in" Prince Charming engaged her in conversation

"Oh, I'm in Gryffindor" Red Beauty chuckled

"Me too, you know, you're not like any other girl I danced with tonight" Prince charming replied

Meanwhile, Remus was dancing with Rosamia nearby. Lily's stomach gave a jolt when she saw who she was dancing with

"Why am I to like nay other girl you dance with" RB curiously asked

"The girls I danced with were extra, um, flirty" PC finished

RB laughed. To his own surprise, PC also laughed. They talked some more and finally, the dance ended and PC was in love with RB

"I'm so tired, can we sit down" RB complained

"I'm tired myself" PC chuckled

They sat at a chair near the glass table. PC got them both butter beers and they drank to their thirst

Suddenly, Dora, who was swelling with deep anger, marched up to PC.

"Um, Prince Charming, can we dance" She said, with a haughty feeling in her voice

"Oh, I'm very sorry but I'm not rude, but some other minutes, maybe later" PC said back, although he was sure he would never dance with anyone anymore, except RB

Dora glared hatefully at RB. Yes, she was waiting for midnight, the moment when somebody's life would change. Somebody's life would be very miserable

RB stared at Dora as if she deserved some pity. Dora's nose was suddenly up in the air and she said, "Fine" and stalked away haughtily

RB grinned at her triumph. She felt so happy. Imagine, she had just beat Dora Macintosh, _the _most snobby and popular girl in school in something.

PC smiled at himself. He was really curious at who RB really is, he had it all planned out. At the stroke of midnight, RB would reveal herself. Then, he would ask her out and live happily ever after. This was what PC was thinking

It was already 10:50. It meant they had an hour and ten minutes to enjoy until PC's blissful moment.

A song started, it was a very nice song, one of the band's new ones.

PC took RB's hand and led her again to the dance floor.

"You never get tired, do you" RB giggled

"As long as its you" PC replied

"Hmm, whatever" RB joked.

Dora was very angry. How could someone even dare to turn her down? Or better yet, how could a simple girl in red beat her? She was Dora Alanford, one of the most sought out girls at school!

Terra, seeing Dora's anger, kept quiet. She knew who RB was. And she was not going to give in to Dora. Gone were the days where she took advantage of her kindness, order her around and threaten her. Yes, Terra enjoyed looking at an angry Dora. And she was going to keep RB to herself

"Lets just hope Dora doesn't see RB at the unmasking" Terra said to herself, thank goodness Dora was too busy to even hear her

Up from the other table, Remus and Rosamia, unaware of who was who, were finally having a civil conversation.

"So, what house are you in" Remus jovially asked

"Oh, I'm in Gryffindor" Rosamia smiled

Remus' face lit up. She was going to see her again. Her hair had something familiar in it that reminded her of a fellow student he seemed to fancy

After the song, the two sat down. RB was suddenly neared by a boy who was wearing a rebel costume

"Hi, would you like to dance" He stammered

"Sure, whatever" RB replied. She nodded at James who smiled back. Then, she let him take her to the dance floor where they danced

So many other boys took turns in dancing with RB that she was so tired. She retired to her table with PC and grinned at him

Finally, it was a minute till 12 am. Some students had a loud countdown. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6 , 5, 4 ,3, 2, 1, yippee

It was finally midnight.

PC unmasked himself very slowly just to give it some drama. Finally, he was unmasked, his hazel eyes shining and he turned out to be…

"James Potter, no way, shit, this isn't happening" RB cried. (fortunately, Dora wasn't watching)

"It is, I am the only James Potter here" He grinned

"No, I cant reveal" RB said in a frightened voice

"Why" James curiously asked

"No, sorry James, I have to go" RB said, tears welling up to her eyes

RB ran and ran out the hall. James caught up with her and grabbed the garter of her mask. The garter broke and the mask fell. RB gasped and ran. James never got a clear view of her. He stood there and waited as if some miracle was going to happen. He picked up the mask and smiled a little smile. Suddenly, a voice behind her rang

"You will find her, James, she is right under your nose" It was Terra Amethyst. She gave him an encouraging smile

"Thanks Terra" James grinned

"Anytime" Terra said, giving him an encouraging pat on the shoulder

"I will find Red Beauty, even if it will take a thousand, I will do it, and I will have her soon" James determinedly said as he trudged up the common room.

"Good for you James, good for you" Terra muttered

Terra was lucky James hadn't heard her. James trudged up to the common room. Along with others either too mad or happy about their dance partner


	9. Not another interlude!

**Not another interlude!**

**Ok**

**Another interlude, sorry, but I have to do this before the story goes on..**

**I'm sure you noticed Dora's surname, here, let me repeat a paragraph of chapter 8**

'**RB grinned at her triumph. She felt so happy. Imagine, she had just beat Dora Macintosh….**

**Sorry for the extreme typo. But the typo made sense. Rosamia was a Macintosh and they were half sisters. **

**So, really very sorry, and in your reviews, please point out my other mistakes **


	10. The Usual Aftereffects of a Ball

The Usual Aftereffects of a Ball

The next morning, there were no classes. It was Tuesday and even the teachers were too exhausted to teach.

Lily Evans woke up, it was already 10 am and most of the Hogwarts population was asleep.

She also saw that her friends, Shantel Jones and Rosamia Macitosh were wide awake. They jovially smiled at each other.

Lily had hardly slept last night, the thought that she had danced with _the _James Potter made her head swirl. Sure, it was fun because Lily fancied James a little but she saw Dora Alanford's stone hard face. Lily knew Dora had fancied James since ever. But she didn't know that it would be like that

Imagine if she told James the truth. He would laugh; he would just think Lily was cheering him up. I mean, Dora would laugh too. How could the shy and smart Lily Evans be the shining star, Red Beauty?

That thought led to another thought. The mask. James had grabbed the mask out of her head and now he had it. What if he tried fitting it on every girl? The mask couldn't fit any other girl except Lily.

Lily didn't know what to do. And worse, Terra had recognized her. Lily planned her day. She was going to Mallory's shop, ask about the mask, and talk to Terra. She had no intention of letting James know. If he wanted to figure her out, he would have to do it the hard way.

Lily was thinking of the bright side. What if James shrugged Red Beauty away, forgot about it and start lives again? Lily was very much hoping that would happen. It was just a stupid ball. Yet, that stupid ball could ruin or change her life.

"Come one guys, do you want some breakfast" Lily called to her friends

"Yes, sure, lets go" Shantel agreed

Suddenly, Rosamia's voice rang out

"That ball is so stupid" She declared

"What's up with you" Lily asked

"Do you know who I danced with last night" Rosamia angrily said

Lily and Shantel sniggered

"Yes" They both said

"Remus Lupin, yuck, no way" Rosamia shockingly said

"Oh come on, you had a good time" Shantel smiled

"Oh, that reminds me, there's this certain Red Beauty who James Potter danced with last night" Rosamia brightly said

"Shut up" Lily muttered

"When will you tell him, Lils?" Shantel asked

"I don't know, but get this, Terra knows who I am" Lily pleadingly said

"NO" Her friends gasped

"YES" Lily nodded

"But, she's Dora's friend, she can't know, she'll totally blab it out" Shantel outrageously said

"I need to go to Mallory's later" Lily surprisingly said

"Why" Shantel asked

"A fairy tale life, guys, and look at my situation this way, Cinderella left a shoe, I left a mask, and don't you get it?" Lily frantically said

"Yes, Lily, Mallory was telling the truth" Rosamia gasped

"I think there's more to the dress and mask than it seems" Lily mysteriously said as she stopped beside the fire in the common room

---------------------------------000--------------------------

James was very silent that morning, which was highly unusual of him

"James, speak or there will be trouble" Sirius Black warned

"Red Beauty" James blurted out

Red Beauty was all James could think about last night. He carried her mask with him. He even planned to go to Hogsmeade later to find the shop that sold this to her

"What" Remus and Sirius asked in a puzzled voice

"Red Beauty you idiots, the girl I danced with last night" James snapped

"James forget about it, it was just a dance" Sirius said

"No, this girl is different, I- I l-love her" James finally stuttered

"You've known her for 5 hours, who is she anyway" Remus asked

"I don't know, she left at the unmasking, seemed to think it was bad and she left this mask" James said, holding up the mask

"Its broken, the garter is, and anyway, that could mean a million girls" Sirius clarified

"She said she was in Gryffindor" James coldly said

"Oh, all right, but the garter is broken and how do you know it's her" Remus said

"_Reparo" _James tapped the garter with his wand and it immediately fixed

"You don't understand, the only thing I remember about her is she had red hair" James whined

"Since this is Gryffindor there are a million redheads" Remus impeccably said

"Yeah, there are a million, how do you know which redhead is it, Prongs" Sirius asked

"I just know it, she has power in her voice, not high pitched, she can just talk to me like I'm normal, not the popular and handsome boy" James whined

"That is so not you" Sirius shook his head

"It is possible, I mean, did you see the way that girl acted towards James, it was as if he was her friend, not very flirty if you ask me" Remus pointed out

-------------------------------000-------------------------------

Terra Amethyst was very confused. She knew who RB was. But knowing Dora Macintosh's crush on James, will she tell her best friend?

Terra didn't have the heart to tell Dora. She was afraid for Lily. Lily hadn't done anything wrong. She just entranced Dora's crush.

Imagine what Dora would do. Terra shuddered at the thought. There were so many bad things that happened when people crossed Dora. Terra had a sudden flashback of what happened on night in her fifth year

"_Dora, what are you going to do to Emma Linden?" Terra said one Saturday morning. Emma Linden had refused to do Dora's homework for Transfiguration_

"_Look and see tomorrow" Dora coldly said_

That was the end of the flashback. Terra couldn't remember anything else. Just that a week later, Emma Linden became a social outcast and friendless

"Come on girls, let's go to breakfast" Dora commanded them

Terra sighed, as did Mirage. They both stood up and followed Dora out of the dorm

-----------------------------------000-----------------------------------

Lily was jerked with shock when she heard a booming voice across the room. She looked and saw Sirius Black. And suddenly, all girls were facing the Marauders

"Okay, if you have red hair, please go to the abandoned classroom later, James Potter wants to see all of you, no questions asked" Sirius shouted, his voice booming

All redheads gasped and squealed with excitement. Lily was white with shock

"Oh my gosh, Lily" Was all Rosamia could say

"Oh no, will you go" Shantel asked

"Of course not, there's too much risk involved" Lily snapped

"Lily, you have to" Rosamia urged

"He really hasn't gotten over it" Shantel shockingly said

"No, I won't go" Lily clarified

"Lily, these are the Marauders were talking about, they have ways of knowing if you aren't there, and James will fit it in every redhead in school so you have no way out" Rosamia whined

"No, I will not tell him" Lily stubbornly said

Rosamia and Shantel both sighed at their friend

--------------------------------000------------------------------

"Sirius you brat, no way am I going to deal with all the redheads this afternoon" James whined

"Sure you will, you want to find her, right" Remus cheerfully said

"What are you so cheerful about" James muttered.

"Oh for heaven's sake James, she danced with Rosamia" Sirius impatiently said

"Hey, shut up" Remus warned

The news that James wanted all redheads in the abandoned classroom later spread quickly like wildfire. Soon, every one knew

"I don't think only the Gryffindor redheads would go" Remus murmured

"I agree" Sirius nodded

"So how am I going to deal with all the redhead girls in the school later" James demanded

"Just do it, James" They both said

James shrugged defeat

------------------------------------------000---------------------------

Before heading down, Lily went over to Terra when Dora and Mirage went ahead

"Hey Terra, can I have word" Lily politely asked

"Sure, what's up" Terra said, cheerful

"Um, you know about the RB thing, right" Lily nervously whispered

"Oh, Lily, I didn't tell anyone, James will have to figure it out, and no, I didn't tell Dora" Terra smilingly said

"Thank you so much Terra" Lily whimpered

"But Lily, you have to tell him somehow" Terra said

"Yes, of course, when I'm ready, thank you Terra" Lily said.

"Remember, Lily, Dora isn't someone you fool" Terra said in a warning voice

"Ok, I will remember, and Terra, if I make you mad at something, still promise" Lily made sure

"All right, but Lily, you have to tell him, maybe not in the abandoned classroom but anywhere" Terra grinned

"Ok, I will, but he might laugh, he's really popular and I'm just a wallflower" Lily said

"I don't know, but Lily, he danced with you, surely he wont" Terra said

"Ok" Lily said.

In timing, Dora called to Terra

Lily waved at Terra as she joined her friend


	11. James Gets a Clue

James Gets a Clue

The students underestimate the teachers of Hogwarts. Amidst all this RB trouble, one Professor was willing to give James a push. Yes, Albus Dumbledore wanted them to get together. The Professor had seen Lily's dress and wasn't at all surprised when he saw that it was Lady Gryffindor's. Lily had the 'thing' LG was looking for to pass the dress on.

LG also had a fairy tale life. She wanted girls to see that fairy tales can come out of books. She charmed the dress to find the girl that matched her. You see, LG was like Lily. Unpopular, social outcast unnoticed and teased. She only had two friends, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff. She and Godric met at a school ball and fell in love, LG fled but Godric somehow found her, but now, we must get on with the story

--

James had enough. He was an impatient boy. He wanted to know who RB was. So, doing the impossible, he consulted a teacher. It was the first time a student did this. So, James went to Professor Dumbledore

"James, I have been expecting you" Dumbledore said, his blue eyes twinkling

"Sir, I wanted to seek your help…" James began but was cut off

"About RB, well, we teachers are underestimated, alas, we do know who she is but you must endure what Godric Gryffindor did, yes James, RB's dress belonged to LG and Godric was forced to find the woman he loved, much like your situation to Ms. E" Dumbledore stopped dead, he had just given James the first letter of Lily's surname

"So her surname starts with E!" James said and he sped out the room

--

"Lily, where are you going?" Rosamia asked

"Nowhere, I need some... erm... Time" Lily replied

"Lily" Shantel grabbed Lily's wrist

Lily tried to yank it out but it was no use

"Hey!" Lily shouted

"Lily, face this problem by yourself, if you want to go to Mallory's, go, we will go with you" Rosamia said

"No, you wont, what if you get dragged into this" Lily worriedly said

"Lily, no, let's go now' Shantel said.

Shantel steered Lily out the room, but they were halted by Dora

"Hello girls" Dora plastically said

--

"Guys, guys" James breathlessly got to his friends

"Whoa James, breath "Remus said

"No time, I know that RB's surname starts with the letter E" James triumphantly said

"Cool, so now we take the names of all redheads with surnames of E" Sirius said, finally their list was getting small

Finally, after 7 minutes, the list lowered to 12

"Lemme see" James eagerly said

"Here" Remus snorted as he handed James the list

Allie Earth

Becky Emp

Carla Earl

Doris Eduardo

Ella Eel

Frizz Earlom

Gretchen Ears

Hattie Ellie

Ivory Eicks

Joanne Erath

Kristina Elf

Lily Evans

"Wow, at least it fewed" James said, looking on the bright side

"Yeah, but what do we do?" Sirius asked

"Easy, eavesdrop on each girl and their friends for us to know" Remus brightly said

"No way, I say we call them for audition, or place the truth spell on them" Sirius bickered

"How about, we try the mask" James suggested

Suddenly, Remus and Sirius roared with laughter

"All right, we give it a shot, but I tell you, It can fit all those girls" Sirius assured

"Okay then" James said

--

"Oh, Dora" Lily muttered

"Yes, Evans, where are you going" Dora said

"None of your business" Shantel snarled

"Language, Jones' Dora snapped

"Shut up, Dora" Rosamia spoke

"Take that back, dear sister" Dora mocked

"No" Rosamia said

"So, going to refund, I suppose you made up a reason to get your money back, Jones" Dora teased

Next thing, Shantel was on top of Dora, yanking her hair out

--

"Okay, Allie Earth, go get her James" Remus said

James went over to a redhead girl

"Hey Allie, would you mind trying this on" James shyly asked

Seeing what it was, Allie leapt at it and tried to wear it

Hard as she forced, the mask was too small, in the end, she burst into tears

"Oh, sorry" James left

"Oh well, next is Becky Emp" Sirius clarified

"Yuck, the fat girl with zits" James outrageously asked

"Lets see…" Remus whispered

"Hmm" James said

James went over to a chubby girl with a whole lot of zits

"Hey, Becky, try this will you" James said

"Oh sure Jamesie-poo" She squealed girlishly

She took the mask and squeezed it to her head

"It fit last night, I don't know…" She said

"Sorry" James said

"Bad Luck" Sirius said

"Okay, we have Carla Earl" Remus announced

They went to the lake where Carla was found

"Hey Carla, want to try this on" James said

"Sure" She said in a high pitch voice

Carla got to her head but heck it was too big for her tiny head

"Here" She sadly walked away

"Hay" James said

--

"Shantel, stop" Lily shouted

Shantel ignored Lily. She kept on yanking out Dora's hair and punching her

Seconds later, it was the other way, Dora was on top of Shantel, there was a fight in the lakeside

--

"You know, maybe we should start with Evans" James said

"No way, okay, now, Its Doris Eduardo" Sirius said

"Look, she's by the lakeside, you know how she's always rolling about" Remus said

They walked slowly to the lakeside where they found, not Doris but 4 girls, on which two were wrestling each other

"Shantel, get up" Lily screamed, she forced her friend up and prevailed

"Shantel..." Rosamia softly said

"Let's get out of here" Shantel spat, but on turning their backs, they saw the marauders.

"Let's go guys" Lily muttered

"I'll have you for this Evans!" Dora shouted

"Evans?" James asked

"Yes?" Lily confidently replied

"Would you mind trying this mask on" James asked. He showed her the mask. Rosamia and Shantel gasped loudly

"Well, actually, I do mind, because I hate wearing masks, well, bye" Lily said, she sped to the castle

"Lily, wait up" Shantel said and she ran after her friend

Rosamia stared at James and Remus, shot a sympathetic look at James, shook her head at them and ran

"I swear…" Sirius observed

**Well, sorry for the long not-updating1 I had tons of homework! Well, this is a complete 4 pages of word and I hope this will satisfy your craving! **


	12. Terra's last stand

An Unusual Day

Lily joined her friends after her talk with Terra. For once in this day, she felt good.

"Hey guys, I just spoke to Terra" Lily cheerfully said

Lily expected happy faces from her friends; instead, their faces looked worried

"Lily…" Rosamia started

"We kind of thought that discussing it to Terra was a bad idea" Shantel confessed

"W-what do you mean" Lily frowned. She didn't like this conversation

"I mean that you can't just trust Terra, I mean, she's like Dora's slave" Rosamia finally said

"So what, she seems good" Lily grinned

"Lily, I really have a feeling…." Shantel began. But was cut off by Lily

"Come on, guys, trust me on this" Lily begged

Shantel and Rosamia sighed deeply. They had to give Terra a chance

"All right, but one false move and we obliviate her memory" Rosamia said, referring to the spell that makes you lose memory

"Yeah" Shantel nodded

Lily shook her head in an understanding way

"Fine, but I think there won't be a need for that" Lily clarified

Shantel quickly changed the subject. She too, didn't like the conversation very much

"So, what are you planning" She asked

"I planned to go to Mallory's" Lily said

"Why, what would you want there?" Rosamia asked, interested

"To ask about the dress" Lily stated

"Oh right" They both said, nodding their heads

Lily smiled

"So, about the abandoned classroo-…" Shantel said but Rosamia grabbed her mouth

"Okay, just shut up, I'm not going, please, they wont notice me, I don't even think they know me" Lily said, shaking her head in a disbelieving way

Rosamia and Shantel exchanged dark and mysterious looks

"Come on, I'm going to find out as much as I can about the dress" Lily said

"Oh, right" Shantel said, but a one in her voice suggested that she didn't believe Lily

-----------------------------------000-----------------

"What was that all about?" Dora asked Terra as she went over

"What was what about" Terra asked

"You know, you and Evans" Mirage clarified

"Oh, um, that, well, that was, um, nothing" Terra lied

"It sure sounded like something" Dora said

"Spit it out, Terra" Mirage urged

Terra frowned. She made a promise to Lily. But this was her whole reputation at stake

"It was nothing, really" Terra assured

"No it wasn't" Dora said

"Tell us" Mirage said

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS" Terra screamed to her friends

Dora and Mirage looked taken aback. For the past school years, they had taken advantage of Terra. Terra never ever complained, but now…

"What did you just say" Dora coldly said, grabbing Terra's arm

Terra yanked it away from her

"I said, it's none of your business, unless you were too daft to even hear me when I was screaming on top of my voice" Terra angrily said

"I can't believe it, Terra Amethyst comes out from the shell, bravo" Mirage said, clapping her hands in a mocking way

"Shut up, just because your pretty and popular doesn't mean you're a goddess, your both weak, weak without me" Terra sneered

Dora and Mirage were staring coldly at Dora

"I should have left you years ago; I should have made a wise decision in choosing friends" Spat Terra

"Shut up you ungrateful bitch" Dora snarled

"Ungrateful, you should be the one ungrateful" Terra shrieked

"SHUT UP" Mirage shouted

"You can't tell me what to do, I had enough" Terra said

And in one swift moment, Terra slapped Dora hard in the face and left the common room without a word

**(Let's give it for Terra, clap your hands, T-E-R-R-A") **

People who were watching were stunned. No one ever did that to Dora. At least, no one until Terra.

News spread out that Dora was in the hospital wing. She had a big red hand mark across her cheek. Courtesy of Terra.

Some time later, Professor McGonagall and Dora went to the Common Room to look for Terra. Once they found her…

"Ms. Amethyst, I have heard of your very strange behavior yesterday"

"Yes Professor" Murmured Terra

On the side, Dora had on her puppy dog pout but shot an evil grin to Terra.

"Yes, Professor, Terra slapped me for no reason, I always thought we would be friends, but…but…" Dora pretended to sob

"Ms. Amethyst, you don't usually behave like this" Professor said

"But, Ma'm, she was provoking me…" Terra said

"You have been close since first year, I would have thought you would have done that and made up, I didn't hop it would resort to this" She barked

"Sorry" Terra said

"Detention 3 days, meet me at my office" She answered

Without another word, Professor took Dora in her arm and walked out, but before they got out, Dora smirked at Terra and Terra was left to sobs…

**People sorry for the over, no totally, no, very, veery long wait. I know you thought I must have died and all but here I am, right back! Hope you like this chappie. I have been very busy. I never ever thought High School was _this_ hard. Who knew the teachers are in comparison to monsters. I wanna get back to last school year! **


	13. On the run

Chapter 13- On the run

"Well, let's take no chances…" Sirius said

"Yeah…so Ella's dating Chris from Ravenclaw…from what I heard" Remus said

"Frizz was enjoying the night with Marcus" James said

"Gretchen moved to Arizona before the ball…so why is she here?" Sirius asked

"Beats me…Hattie's gone steady with Jerry, the bloke in Hufflepuff"

"Ivory's probably shagging Henry by now" Remus said, snorting

"Joanne went home while the ball was going on…her parents died" James said

"And Kristina…" Sirius began

"And Lily…" Remus bit his lip

"And were off to two people"

"Well, Lily did say she hated masks" Sirius said

James asked Frank Longbottom to ask Kristina what dress she wore to the ball so they could find out

When Frank returned…

"James, she said she wore a brown halter dress" Fran said and he walked away

"So it's…Lily" James said

--

Lily made her way to Mallory's shop. She was with her friends because they wouldn't let her go without them

When they arrived, Mallory was sitting in a stool, sewing a dress

"Hello Girls, what can I do for you?" She asked

"Well, you see, about the dress…" Lily began

"I was hoping you would ask….anyway, what about it?" Mallory asked

"Mallory, what exactly happens when you wear the dress?" Rosamia asked

"Well…you see…" Mallory began

Mallory ranted off about how not anyone could find the dress, only those who really needed a fantasy in their life. Lily, it seemed needed a fairy tale life so the dress appeared to her. And now that Lily was in trouble of the fairy tale life, Mallory said that it would be three days after the ball when Prince Charming would find her

"So I'm guessing this is the third day, huh?" Mallory asked

"Yes"' the three said

"You can't escape it miss…for deep inside your heart…you know you want it" Mallory said

Those words struck Lily hard as she left the shop

Lily snuck back to Hogwarts. But just as about she was to enter the Great Hall, she heard voices. It seemed like they were in a hurry

"You know what to do next James?" It was Remus

"Yes…I will find RB…Lily" James said

Lily was frozen. She ran outside

"I thought I saw a wisp of red hair?" James said

"Lily!" Sirius said

"What should I do?" James trembled

"Go get her Tiger" Sirius said

James nodded and sped off to where Lily was. Lily, it appeared was running to the Prefect's bathroom. When she bumped into

"Terra" She cried

"Lily…hey" She replied

"Listen, you need to watch out for James, he knows and he's searching the whole castle for crying out loud" Lily frantically said

Lily ran and ran throughout the corridors…not knowing her destination

--

"Lily, where are you…Lily's RB" James was muttering as he searched Hogwarts

But then Dora was just in the corner and heard him

"Evans" She muttered angrily. It was Lily Evans. How dare she steal Dora's future boyfriend, how dare she seduce him and take away her chances. Dora was going to find Lily and when she does…

--

"Lily" It was Shantel

"Shantel" Lily hugged her friend

"Lily, it's not only James who knows, Dora too" Shantel breathlessly said

"I am BIG trouble" Lily said

"You really are…now go…run…hide…just avoid the" Shantel said

"But how?" Lily asked

"Put these on"

Shantel presented Lily with a pair of weird looking earrings

"These are magical walky talkies…I gave another pair to Rosamia…and one for me…we'll tell you who's near…and also, another pair is with Terra" Shantel hurriedly said "I also have a copy of the Marauder's Map…not a real copy but It'll last…I gave Terra and Rosamia copies"

Lily put them on

"Thanks" Lily gratefully said

"Now run like the wind"

Lily ran again. She looked to her left and saw the Charms classroom

"Hey, I'm near the Charms room" Lily said

"Bad idea…Dora's there" Terra spoke

"Lily, go to the Transfiguration classroom" Rosamia told her

Lily ran to the classroom.

"I can't take it anymore guys…leave it to me now" Lily said as she took the earrings off

"No, the map goes with the earrings" Shantel said as the three copies of the maps burned themselves

Lily sped to the abandoned classroom

--

James hurried to the abandoned classroom

--

Dora ran to the abandoned classroom.

--

The abandoned classroom luckily had three entrances. The three went inside together at

The different entrances

--

"Lily"

"James"

"Dora"

The room was suddenly quiet

**So sorry for the super long wait…I had a bad case of Writer's Block. I needed to lay for a while**


	14. Happily Ever After With Epilogue

Chapter14- Happily Ever After (With Epilogue)

"Finally…Lily!" James ran and hugged lily. Lily however, didn't return it; instead, she

Turned to face Dora, her face steaming with anger

The doors opened and in came Rosamia, Remus, Shantel and Sirius.

"So this is it, Evans…tell me the whole story of how you came to this" Dora said

"Dora, I didn't mean for this to happen" Lily said

"Yeah right…you know perfectly well James and I look good together and you had to interfere" Dora cried

"Interfere…I just went to a ball…so what?" Lily asked

"This was your plan all along…I know you don't like me so you jumped at a chance to steal my future boyfriend" Dora sneered

"Now hold up…who said I even liked you?" James interrupted

"Everyone says we look good together James and if everyone likes it, I like it…if you can't beat 'em, Join 'em" Dora explained

"Well, I don't want to join them" James said

"Listen to your self, Dora, you sound like you own James" Lily said

"I don't own anybody, Evans" Dora said

"Shut up Dora, you don't even know what you're saying" Lily could hear rain splashing outside as she said that

"Whatever, let's do this by a little duel" Dora had her wand out in a second. So did Lily

"You are forgetting, Dora, that I am number one in defense against the dark arts…tying with James…I read most books in the library and got a superb grade in all my subjects…are you sure you want to duel me?" Lily asked

"Stop bragging Evans…your not scaring me" Dora said

"At least I have my grades to brag about…what can you brag about? Being an ice queen? Being rich? You know, you can't buy a job and your grades" Lily defensively said

"Enough of this…**_Expelliarmus_**" Dora shot a very powerful defense spell. It was so forced that no ordinary shield could block it. But Lily knew the shield

"**_Expecto Patronum" _**A white tiger emerged out of Lily's wand and swallowed the spell, bouncing it back to Dora

Dora staggered back. She hit the floor stone cold

Lily looked up; saw James who was white with shock.

"I can't take this anymore" Lily sobbed. She ran out of the room and into the rain

"Go after her James, we'll just stay here" Sirius said

James ran out of the building. It was raining hard. He searched the grounds, the rain splashing into his glasses, making the vision not so clear

James searched everywhere.

James suddenly bumped into someone.

"Terra, have you seen Lily?" He asked

"James it's so wet outside…why is you here?" Terra asked

Terra left without another word

"Oh no, where is Lily" James muttered to himself

James looked at the lakeside and there he saw Lily. She was sitting on the marble bench and looking at the lake, unmindful of the rain

"Lily" James shouted as he ran

Lily looked up and saw James. She stood up

"Oh hey James" Lily said

"Lily…please…Go back with me" James said

"Why though?" Lily was crying, her emerald eyes shimmering

"Lily, I…I…-"James began

"You what?" Lily asked

"I love you" James said

"James, we met through masks…how you could love me then" Lily shook her head

"I just do" James said

"What?"

"This is what I was waiting for my whole life Lily…that I would meet a girl through a fairy tale plot" James said

Those words struck Lily hard to the core. James pulled Lily close to him and kissed here

--

Lily and James went back to the abandoned classroom together

When they got back, Lily saw Rosamia and Remus and then whispered something to James

"Hey Remus…just because I had my fairy tale ending…" James began

"Doesn't mean you can't have yours" Lily finished

Remus looked at Rosamia. Remus, who was taller that her, swept Rosamia into a hug

Lily and James smiled

--

Terra did her detention and confessed to Professor McGonagall what happened

Dora and Mirage became outcasts after that incident

Rosamia and Remus dated a while

--

Epilogue

Lily woke up. It was the last time she would wake up in Hogwarts. Yes, it was graduation morning. She and James had been going steady after that

On her bedside, she found a note, a leather box and a scarlet red shimmery mask on her side table. She decided to open the note first

_**Dear Lily**_

**_When I was in 6th year, I went to a ball_**

_**There, i danced with a girl. Not just any girl.**_

_**The girl I dance with was very beautiful**_

_**She made my heart soar above the clouds**_

_**She completed me**_

_**Yet at the night of the ball, this girl didn't tell me who she was**_

_**I was determined to find her**_

_**For she was the girl I loved**_

_**Finally, I found her**_

_**I was happy, yet I thought she didn't want me**_

_**I was wrong**_

_**For she said she loved me and I love her**_

_**So Lily, take this mask for it is rightfully yours**_

_**And open the box**_

_**Before you read the next line**_

_**--**_

Lily opened the box. Inside was an expensive silver ring

_**--**_

_**Lily Evans, Red Beauty**_

_**Will you marry me?**_

Lily smiled as she spilled out tears of Joy

On the door of the dorm, she found James carrying a bouquet of white roses

James knelt down in front of her

"Lily, will you marry me?" He asked

"James…I…I…I will" Lily happily said as she and James hugged

Well, you know what they say; every fairy tale starts with once upon a time.

And ends with

They lived happily ever after

The rest is yet to come

A/N

**FINALLY **

**It's finished**

**Tell me what you think**


End file.
